Noonday Sun
by hyperpotterprincess
Summary: A first glimpse at forever. The Cullens and their lives after Breaking Dawn, through the happiness, the sorrow, the love, the laughter and the change.
1. Chapter 1

**_Sooo.. This is my very first Twilight Fic!_**

**_It is completely canon- story line, pairings etc.- and is set Post Breaking Dawn._**

**_Enjoy! Please Review! Give me all of your criticism please! It helps me write better!_**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any characters in the Twilight universe. Stephanie Meyer does. (unfortunately)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Esme<strong>

It has been months since that fateful encounter with the Volturi, and I still can't seem to lose the crushing worry that seems to have embedded itself into my being. The nights are the worst. Sometimes it is so stifling that I rise and move to the window, whether it is from Carlisle's side, or from our crowded couch next to my children. Of course, Edward notices, but he is wise enough to remain silent of the inner demons that have taken to haunting me on those nights. Carlisle watches me with wary eyes, and waits for a sign that I am ready for him before he joins me, standing next to me at the window until the sun inches over the horizon. Some nights, when the burden is almost too much to bear, I pull him into the bedroom, where he holds me until my shoulders stop shaking. Tonight is one of those nights.

"When will it end?" I whispered the words into his shirt as I leaned against him.

"It already did, darling," he said, "What are you afraid of?" He is especially venturous tonight.

"I can't...I can't see my family broken up again. I can't lose them. It was so close Carlisle. What if.." I took a shaky breath, "What if.."

"Hush, Esme." Carlisle interrupts me. "We mustn't worry about the what if's. We are all safe and our family is whole. Focus on that."

"But for how long Carlisle? I can't seem to stop being afraid for what the future holds!" I looked up into his eyes. The rich topaz is full of concern and love. I look to the window.

"Its crushing me, Carlisle."

He is silent.

~o~O~o~

**Carlisle**

The months after the Volturi encounter are complicated. Very. I sighed and rested my elbows on my desk. On one hand, our family was whole again. Alice and Jasper were back, and there was no hovering uncertainty for Nessie's future anymore. The threat of the Volturi had passed..for now. There, the "catch" that loomed above them like the gathering storm clouds they saw so often in Forks. How long did they have until they fell under Aro's interest again? How long would he resist the temptation to acquire the children by force? Though I try not to admit it, I tend to push these questions into the recesses of my mind, as I join in with the infectious happiness my children are radiating. Only Edward seems a bit wary, but he seems to be using the same tactic as I. Then, there was Esme. _Oh Esme!, _I thought,_ Dear, sweet, pure Esme!_ The very thought of her plunges me into sorrow. I can do nothing but watch as she sinks more and more into herself as she fights her inner demons. If only I could fight them too! But I cannot. I can only stand by her side, or hold her to me. I wish my arms were an impenetrable fortress that kept away the horrors, but her fight is within. I bury my face into my hands. _We need to leave Forks, _says my inner voice of reason. It is true, a move would be good to all of us, so that we can leave the bad memories behind. However, to uproot the family from the place that they so endeared might not bode well. Especially since leaving Forks would mean leaving the pack. Taking Jacob away from Nessie would not work. I hit the table in frustration. I looked down and saw that I had left an indentation in Esme's favorite desk. It only frustrates me more. I took a few deep breaths as the door to my office cracked open.

"There, there, Carlisle, control yourself! They do have a class for that you know." Edward popped his head in the doorway, his mouth turned up at the ends.

"Edward." I said, grinding my teeth together. "Thou art..." My tongue slips as my frustration builds. "This is not the time."

"Your're right." His face sobers as he enters. "We need to talk."

"About..."

He looked up into my face. "Leaving Forks."

_Thank God! _I let my thoughts speak for me, as my voice would have been a shout. The idea has been bottled up for so long inside me, the thought of discussing it aloud is like a soothing balm on my frustration._ Perhaps not here, Edward..._

"You read my mind, dad." My mouth twitches, as the joy of being accepted as his father is familiar, like every other time, but it is dulled as I think of my other part.

"Yes, that too." he said. "Lets go."

We both descend the beautiful polished staircase. I allowed my hand to caress the intricate railing Esme had so painstakingly chosen only for a moment as we headed towards the door. In the past, I have stood there for minutes, even hours, admiring every piece, as they all reminded me of her. She would find me there on occasion, her eyebrow arching as she watched me. If she asked, I would only peck her lips and continue to the doorway, reason for leaving forgotten. But now, those serene moments are hard to come by. During the day, I work long hours at the hospital, and Esme... does everything. On the occasions that I am home, I watch her dart around the house in a blur of color, cleaning, painting, designing with Alice and Rosalie, playing with Nessie, cooking for Jacob and Seth, doing anything that keeps her body busy, and her mind from worrying. How long had it been since she had laughed aloud? I allow my thoughts to return to the present. The house is oddly empty. Jacob was watching Nessie since the girls had taken Esme for a day out with Jasper and Emmett as their escorts. _Poor unfortunate souls._ Edward smirks. Being forced to watch them as they tried on garment after garment was punishment. Of course Esme was divine in anything she chose to wear, but getting _her _to believe that took hours. Those shopping trips we had taken before Alice joined us still make me shudder. I followed Edward out, and into the forest. _Where are we going son?_

"You'll see."

Then, he stopped in a clearing, at least ten miles from our home. _Why so far Edward?_, I asked.

"Just so I can get some piece and quiet." he said. "So I could only have our thoughts, on _this_ subject, not every other subject possible."

I nodded in assent. "So," I cleared my throat. Edward sighed.

"We have to leave, Carlisle." He looked up into my face, his own set into lines of determination. "We must."

I recoiled slightly, taken aback. Though I was glad of his descion, it surprised me. Aside from Nessie, I thought him as the least likely candidate to agree with me. To him, this was _the_ place. Where it was cloudy enough throughout the year for him to attempt at normalcy, where he met his love, where he was married, where his child was born.

"I know." He said. "I don't want to leave, but we have to do what is best for everyone." He looked up at me again. "It's not just Esme, Carlisle. It's Nessie too. She has nightmares." He brought his fingers up to pinch the bridge of his nose, a sure sign of stress. "Every night. And not just nightmares, they are full scale, Bella-worthy, nightmares."

I winced.

"Yes. They're full of the Volturi, and what could have gone wrong that day." He growled. "I can't watch one of us get pulled apart, or Jacob and Seth, lying somewhere, bloody. Not every night. Especially when I know its going on in my daughter's mind." His eyes darkened as he continued. "That's not the worst of it either. She has some dreams where...with us, all of us, with red eyes, and we..." He choked on his words. "It's almost relieving when she wakes up screaming."

I turned away. For Nessie, being so young physically, and so old mentally came as both a blessing and a curse. She was so bright, but she lost the childhood innocence she should have had. She was to young to be worrying about such things.

"Your're right Carlisle. But its not just her. All of them, they try to put on a facade that everything is over. But they are all so tense. Alice gets so worried, you know, that she won't see it when they come for us." He said, "And Emmett, you know he has that soft spot for Esme, and he can't bear to see her like this. Jasper is being torn apart by all the emotions he's getting, but he doesn't have the heart to make us feel better when he feels the same." He buried his hands in his hair. "Bella is as tense as everyone else, but she just doesn't want to admit it. I must say, Rosalie is taking it the best of all of us, but she is withdrawing into herself too."

_And you Edward?_

"I...I just want everyone else to be happy again, Carlisle. I don't like living like this."

_But what of the pack? _Jacob could not be too far from Nessie, due to his imprint, and she was getting very... _attached _to him as well, so to speak.

"That's one thing I don't know Carlisle, I was thinking we could...er...cross that bridge when it comes?"

I smirked. "You are becoming quite the father, you know, supplying adages at a moment's notice."

"Ha. Ha."

_Shall we? _It was getting late, and I wanted to get back home before the others.

"Yes. Lets go."

We ran back in the direction of the house. As we reached within a few miles of the house I caught it. Their scents. _Damn. _They were home, all of them, Jacob and Nessie included. I looked to Edward. He was wearing an odd expression on his face.

_Lets just get this over with, son._ He responded with a terse nod, and I tentatively opened the door.

~o~O~o~

**Alice**

I pulled my lovely Porsche into the garage, and cut the engine. Carlisle and Edward were both not in the house, just as my vision predicted. However, Edward was focusing his decisions so much on Nessie that I could not get a clear picture of them.

"Where are those two lucky bastards?" Emmett roared. I just didn't understand why no one wanted to go shopping. Not like Jaz and Em had a choice or anything...but still! I only bought two cars worth of merchandise today!

"They went on a quick hunting trip." I hated lying, but there was something going on Edward obviously did not want anyone to know about, and I wanted to respect his wishes. "Edward was thirsty, and Carlisle wanted some bonding time." I said, plastering a grin on my face. Jaz gave me a look, but he did not question me, even when I could not meet his eyes.

"Hmm... that's odd." Bella said, frowning. "We went hunting just last night."

"Ha!" shouted Emmett, "I bet dear Eddie was a bit _distracted_ last night, if you know what I mean." He wagged his eyebrows at Bella. Bella grinned good naturedly. "Maybe a little..."

"Okay! Too much information!" said Jacob, striding into the doorway with Nessie on his shoulders.

"Is Carlisle coming back soon?" Esme asked me in a soft voice. I looked outside and saw it was almost dark. I focused as hard as I could on Carlisle, as he was the easier of the two to see. A vision finally flashed in front of me.

"He will be here in 3 minutes." Esme's eyes flashed with relief. My heart felt that familiar pang of sorrow. I had hoped the shopping trip would have helped Esme a bit, but it did not seem so. Suddenly, I was hit with another vision.

_They were talking and laughing together, like they used to...before. There was evident change in Esme's eyes, and she watched them sparkle with laughter. Jasper was beside her, ad she snuggled closer to him as she watched the scene. The house was unfamiliar, as was the furniture. She could not see Edward, but he must have been with Nessie. In the vision, she smelled Jacob, but they were no where near Forks or the reservation. But they were so at home there, so content..._The vision ended, and I snapped back to the present.

"Alice." Jasper whispered in my ear. "What did you see?" I turn to face him, and his eyes are full of something we have been missing. _Hope_.

"Why?" I asked him. Usually he does not question me about my visions.

"You were just so...happy," he said, his voice full of awe. "I haven't felt anything like that in a long time."

"I can't tell you just yet Jaz." I said. "But I have a feeling that you will find out soon."

The doorknob turned slowly, tentatively, and Carlisle and Edward reentered the house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>_

_** Now...REVIEW! It makes me so happy so please just do it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward**

_Finally._

_Not. Fair. How come they escaped?_

_Weird vibe coming off them. Almost... nervous?_

_Emmett's going to look great in that shirt I got for him..._

_Stop focusing on Nessie Edward! What did you decide?_

"Daddy!" My daughter slid elegantly off of Jacob and swiftly into my arms as soon as Carlisle and I walked in the door. I wished she wouldn't grow so fast. Soon she would be tall, slender and beautiful. Too soon.

"Did you have fun at La Push, sweetheart?"

_Of course she did Pops. _I glared at Jacob as Nessie pressed her palm against my cheek. I caught flashes of piggy back rides, sandcastles and human food even_ she_ had liked. I quickly put a smile on my face as I inwardly grimaced at everything she would have to leave behind. Bella caught my eye. She frowned and her eyebrows knitted together in that expression I so loved. That expression meant she was pushing away her shield.

_What's the matter love? _I mutely shook my head and looked at Carlisle, giving him a meaningful look that he should start. He took a deep breath._ Are we sure about this?_ I nodded. His face set, and I saw Alice's face scrunch in frustration as she tried to figure out what descion he was making.

"Well." he said, "Since we are all here anyway, I'm calling a family meeting. That includes you too Jacob."

"Um. Sure thing Doc." _I'm not sure if I should be insulted by that or not, _thought Jacob, winking at me. _On one hand, its kinda cute, but I don't know if I want to be part of the Leech Family Robinson just yet. _I shook my head as Jacob grinned at me. I quickly took my seat beside Bella, giving Carlisle the floor.

"So." Said Jasper, eyeing both me and Carlisle suspiciously. "Whats all this about?"

_I've don't think I've ever seen him so nervous. _Esme was getting more worried by the second.

"Well." said Carlisle, "Edward and I... we've been thinking..."

"And?" asked Emmett, "Spit it out!"

"We've decided..." Carlisle trained his gaze on Esme's face. "We've decided it's time for a move."

~o~O~o~

**Alice**

A move! That's what the vision was showing me! Finally. I hate being out of the circle. Ugh. I opened my mouth to tell them that this was the right choice, but thought better of it. The room had just gone dead silent, aside from two heartbeats, one going faster than the other. Jasper's arm tightened around my waist and we sat there, frozen, as if the world had ended. Nessie was the first one to break the silence.

"We're moving?" she asked, in that tinkling voice of hers, "To where?"

The room erupted. So did I.

"Edward Anthony Masen! You couldn't let me know about this before! I need to prepare!" I shrieked. I tried to get up from the sofa, but Jazz's hand was still stone on my waist.

"Hold on darlin'."He whispered. "We haven't gone through the storm just yet." Only then did I notice the words flying around me.

"What are you saying! Is this a plan or something? You know I won't leave her!"

"Jacob please try to understand-"

"But what about Charlie? What-"

"Don't tell me I have to be a freshman again!"

"But now?"

"Jasper! Stop trying to make me calm down!"

"ENOUGH!"

My head snapped back to Carlisle, whose hands were now shaking with anger or sorrow, which, I couldn't tell.

"We are going. It's decided." his voice was steely clam, but by Jazz's expression, I sensed the frustration that had been building up for weeks was threatening to come forth.

"You can't just _decide_ for everyone!" shouted Jacob. His hands were shaking. We just bought a new glass vase too...

"Yes. I. Can." Carlisle eyes were flashing with fury now. Fury, but so much sadness. He closed his eyes for a moment and pulled a deep breath of air in. When he opened them, all traces of anger had vanished, and only the passionate sorrow remained.

"Do realize what is happening to us? Can't you see? This family is falling apart at the seams, damn it! And I will do anything in my power to save it. _Anything. _Even if it means leaving here." His voice softened. "We need a new start. We need to get away from here. All anyone ever thinks about here is what _almost_ happened. " He turned to Jacob. "Jacob I never said we were forcing you and Nessie apart. You are a critical piece of this family, not just an addition. We must consider our options."

Jacob seemed to calm down a bit, and I pried myself out of Jazz's arms and stood up. "I have something to add." I said, almost bouncing up and down with excitement.

"I had a vision."

I saw Edward's face go from confusion to immediate elation as he saw what I was recounting.

"Where ever this move takes us," I said "Where ever this "new start" is..."

"We'll be happy." finished Edward, his voice filled with awe.

"Isn't that what we want? What we lost?"

"Yes." The voice had come from Esme, whose eyes were now full of hope. "I think...this is the right choice for us." Her eyes locked with Carlisle, and it seemed so passionate I almost looked away.

"Well then." said Emmett, clapping his enormous hands together. "We'd better get packing!"

~o~O~o~

**Carlisle**

The weeks following were most likely the happiest since the Volturi. The prospect of a new life excited everyone, and for them, the possiblities were endless. We had decided on a large house in Lanesboro, Minnesota, where the weather was often cloudy enough for us to move about without suspicion. The mood had completely changed, everyone was in a flurry of movement, especially my wife. But unlike before, when the movement was distraction, now it was excitement. She, along with the girls, had already bought new furniture for our future home, not to mention reconstruction on certain areas. I had to assure her more than once that it would be perfect by the time we reached there.

Our family was perfectly content, aside from Jacob.

Jacob, after agonizing descion making, had decided to come along with us. He had enrolled in Minnesota State University, and decided to pursue engineering. After much convincing, he had allowed us to purchase an apartment for him, as the university was quite a distance away from Lanesboro. However, he could easily get to us by car, (or by bike as he preferred) and even more easily by running in his wolf form. However, he was not looking forward to leaving the pack behind, especially after becoming the alpha of his own pack. But the pack seemed somewhat accepting. Leah was slightly relieved that she had an excuse to stop phasing, and Seth was more than understanding about falling under Sam's leadership again. Jacob was the one with the issue with leaving. I believe losing his own pack has hurt his pride, and not by a small amount. However, being with Nessie was a priority above all others for him, and therefore, Edward believed he would be fine, given some time to adjust.

I cannot say I am glad to leave Forks. After so long, the sleepy little town has found its way to my heart, and though I remember every town I have made my home, this one, above all others, will always be a part of me.

Esme enters my study, and stands in the doorframe, the embodiment of Venus. She smirks with a sideways smile as she sees me like this, "brooding", as she calls it, my head resting on my folded hands.

"All done with your packing?" I ask as she gracefully settles her self on my lap. My study is quite bare, now that I take a look around, the only things left are the empty bookcases and my desk.

"Almost," she replies playfully, "I just need to pack up this desk, but I just don't have the heart."

"Why not love?" I ask, burying my face into her caramel locks.

"I just saw my god of a husband sitting there, brooding so beautifully, and I couldn't even think of moving you." She grins playfully at me for the first time in what seems like centuries.

"Are you sure that was your motive?" I ask, "I'm not so sure..."

My voice disappears in her honey-colored eyes.

~o~O~o~

**Bella**

"'Do ya think I should go get the bookcases from Carlisle's study?" asked Emmett, "He wanted to donate them and the truck's gonna be here soon..."

"No!" Both Edward and Alice said at the same time. Emmett waggled his eyebrows.

"Back at it are they?"

"Well, don't they deserve some alone time?" I asked. Nessie opened her eyes in my arms. She had woken up already, but had been feigning sleep for a least a minute now.

"Yeah, Uncle Emmett," she added in her bird-like voice. She lowered it as if she didn't want anyone to hear. "Grandma Esme just came back."

"What do you mean came back, sweetie? She's always been here," asked Rose. Edward's face looked astonished at what he was hearing in our daughter's head.

"Well..."trailed Nessie, looking a bit uncomfortable. " I mean, she was here, I guess, but not really _here_, you know what I mean?" She looked around us with wide eyes. "It just wasn't really her."

My daughter never ceases to amaze me with her innocence, along with her amazing cognitive ability. Sometimes I just want to tell her to slow down, in both mind and body, but of course it is not her choice to make. Edward senses my melancholy and comes and sits nest to me, wrapping his arms around mine.

"You're right darling," he says to our daughter. "But now she's back and that's all that matters."

"I know." says Nessie, nestling her self more comfortably in my stone arms, just as my cell phone begins to vibrate.

"That's probably Charlie," says Edward, taking Nessie in to his arms. "I think you need to tell him."

I guess I was not putting it off any longer. I pulled out my phone and saw the caller was indeed, Charlie. I was not thrilled about this move. In fact, Edward and I had had a small tiff the other day about it. By_ small_ I mean me managing _not_ to give into my instincts of hurling something at his head . Its not that I'm an angry person, but my newborn instincts have not fully worn off yet, even though my eyes have graduated to amber. I understand that the move is best for everyone, and that we will probably be much happier, but leaving Charlie is not the easiest thing for me to do. After all this time cooking for him and helping him out, I can't help but worry as to what he is going to do. Frozen pizza and burgers every night is just asking for a heart attack. I was putting off talking to him, as if that would keep us from leaving. I sighed and hit the green button.

"What are you, psychic too now?" I asked raising my eyebrows at Edward. "I thought that was Alice's job."

He smirked. "Guess it runs in the family." He pecked my cheek and carried Nessie to the cottage. I sighed and answered the phone.

"Hey, Dad." I listened for some time to his carefree voice giving me the latest in town, courtesy of his Sheriff status. _No time like the present, Bella. _"Dad?" I asked, interrupting him. "How about we go on that fishing trip you were always talking about? Yes, today. I'll pick you up at 2."

~o~O~o~

"So. You're leaving. Every last one of you. To Minnesota?" Charlie stared out into the water, not noticing that the fish weren't biting today. More likely, they were all on the other side of the lake, as far away from me as possible, but he didn't need to know that.

"Yes Dad. Carlisle thinks its time for...a new start." I winced. those were not convincing words. They were empty. "We just need a bit of change. I mean, we can't stay here forever." _Great choice of words there Bella._

"I guess I kinda saw this coming Bells, I'm not gonna lie." Charlie sighed and turned to me with a sad smile on his face. "I mean, you're married for God's sake! I was just hoping you'd stick around a bit before going off and leaving your old man to fend for himself, you know what I mean?" He turned back to his fishing pole. "But you'd better come visit often, you hear? Nessie's growing up too fast for me to miss too much."

_You have no idea. _"Of course Dad. We'll be here so often that you won't even notice that we're gone. " How was I supposed to explain Nessie's growth? A "need to know basis", as Charlie so eloquently put it, only lasts up to a point. Charlie seemed oblivious to my obvious discomfort. "Guess I have to get back to cooking for myself then," he said before beginning to reel in his line._ Trying to make me fell guilty much?_

"Well, I guess we'd better get going then. Doesn't look like the fish feel like biting today anyways." He leaned over and began to pack his miscellaneous fishing supplies into an old, worn tackle box that used to be Grandpa Swan's. He looked up toward the cloudy sky. "Huh. Guess it's not going to rain today after all. See?" He pointed up towards a moving cloud, and I squinted through my muddy brown contacts. Almost mockingly, the sun poked it head out from a gap in the cloudy sky.

_Aw, hell. _

This "need to know" thing was lasting a lot less time than I thought it would.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. Sorry about the delay again. Here is Chapter 3!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie<strong>

I turned my face away from the sky, as I heard Bella curse... audibly. I turned around sharply, afraid her clumsiness had returned and she was already bleeding. She seemed perfectly fine, but the sun had turned particularly bright and my old eyes seemed to be malfunctioning. Were those...sparkles? They splintered off Bella's porcelain skin, and shattered out into thousands of pure white points of light. It took a moment, but I realized that the sparkles were not a figment of my imagination, but actually coming off Bella's skin wherever the sun's rays hit her. I reached out and touched her arm and was momentarily dazzled by the brilliance of it, but the sun was soon tucked away behind a cloud again, and I was able to regain my sense of speech...somewhat.

"Bella?" I managed, "What...What happened to you?" The words sounded terrible and forced through my cracking voice, as if I was asking her about a terrible mortal injury that had left her marred. Bella shifted under my gaze.

"What are you talking about Dad?" She wouldn't meet my eyes. She was trying to pass this off as nothing, something that had happened in my own head, but of course, Bella had always been a terrible liar. I glared at her, hard, and she sighed, defeated.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked, and her voice seemed almost relieved. I swallowed hard, not knowing what terrible thing had happened to her to make her like this.

"I want to know what happened to my daughter." I said, my voice hardening.

"Dad... I'm fine, and I'm still your daughter." Bella said, getting a bit worried. "Maybe its not best to talk about this here." She gathered up all of the fishing equipment, and at one moment her movements almost seemed to blur together, and I lost sight of her arms. _What is she_?

~o~O~o~

**Carlisle**

Edward swore as he put down the phone. Evidently, the weather had not been as consistent as planned, and Bella had been caught in the sun. Alice had not been checking either, considering she was a bit preoccupied with the impending move. Thankfully, it was only Charlie who had seen her, but it seemed that he was no longer satisfied with not knowing what had happened to Bella. They were on their way here as we spoke. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, a gesture reminiscent of Edward.

"Edward, this was bound to happen eventually, especially with Nessie's accelerated growth," said Esme, placing a hand on Edward's rigid shoulder. He relaxed a bit at her touch. "I think that its a good thing that we can get this over with as soon as possible."

"Its not Charlie taking the news well that I am afraid of," said Edward. He met my gaze. "Its how long it will take the Volturi to find out."

He was right. The Volturi had left us for the time being, but I was sure that their surveillance would surely increase, putting Charlie in danger. However...

"Edward, Esme and I had put some thought into this recently." I said, "Considering Charlie's impending..._relationship _with Sue, I think its safe to say that he may very likely fall under the protection of the tribe."

"It's going to happen! Definitely!" Said Alice, bouncing down the stairs. She approached Edward, expression apologetic. He sighed.

"Of course you are forgiven Alice," He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're right I suppose. But I'm not going to be the one to break the news!"

As if on cue, we heard Bela pull up into the driveway. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie came in to the room and took casual positions, Emmett watching television with Rose, Jasper and Alice curled up on the love-seat.

"Now don't act like anything is out of the ordinary."I said. "We don't want to make him more nervous than he already is. Just act normally, and allow him to bring it up himself alright? I'll do the explaining." I glared pointedly at Emmett, who returned my gaze with an look of pure, and false, innocence. _God help us if he says something_ _stupid_. Edward's worried frown turned up at the corners, as he sat next to Nessie on the windowsill, who was curled up reading, and oblivious to the tension around her. Footsteps echoed on the path. Esme placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "It'll be fine."

Bella opened the door, and walked in looking highly uncomfortable, Charlie coming in behind her, fuming. He ignored Esme's conversational greeting and pushed passed me until he reached Edward. Edward stood up, his expression wary of what he was hearing in Charlie's mind.

"The. Truth." Spat Charlie, "Now." He seemed incapable of forming full sentences at this point, his anger was so great. Edward looked to me.

"Carlisle?"

I sighed. "Charlie, perhaps we should sit down and have a talk." I gestured towards the space on the couch. Charlie seemed a bit reluctant, but a look at Esme's concerned expression calmed him down enough to sit down. _Thank you God, for my angel of a wife. _Edward smirked despite the circumstances.

"Emmett, why don't you and Rose take Nessie outside to play for a bit?"

Emmett scooped up Nessie, nose still buried in her book and headed outside with Rosalie. Esme, Edward and I pulled up chairs and sat down directly across from Charlie.

"Now, before we begin, Charlie I want to let you know that this matter is not a simple one. Very few have any knowledge of it, and for good reason. This knowledge will perhaps put you in greater danger than you have ever known." Charlie's eyes flickered with a hint of uncertainty but his gaze did not waver. "Therefore I must ask that anything that you keep here must never be repeated to anyone outside our family and the Quileute tribe." I looked him straight in the eye. "Do you understand Charlie? No one. Not even Renée."

Charlie looked around nervously at Bella, who nodded solemnly. Charlie cleared his throat.

"I agree to not tell anyone about what I'm about to hear."

I nodded. It was time to begin. "Charlie, Jacob has obviously revealed to you that he is actually a shape-shifter, as are many of those in his tribe. However, these shape-shifters did not always exist. They evolved for a reason, to protect humanity from another supernatural being that inhabited their home. Vampires." Charlie's heart rate was speeding up considerably. I looked at Edward, unsure if I should proceed. He nodded, indicating that I could go on without the risk of him dropping to the floor.

"Don't be alarmed Charlie, wait till you hear the rest." I smiled amiably at him. "Charlie, do you know when my birthday is?"

He blanched. Even in this situation, he was embarrassed that he didn't know his in-law's birthday.

"Well don't worry. Even I'm not sure as to when it is." Charlie, though confused, nodded at me to go on. "I was born in what I presume was the 1640's, in London, England. My father was a pastor, who with others, hunted what they thought were supernatural beings. It was only a matter of time before I assumed his role. One night, I came across a real vampire. He was weak, but he managed to bite me before he disappeared. I underwent a terribly painful transformation, and emerged exactly how you see me today. Now, as I am sure you guessed, our kind's natural food is the blood of humans. Realizing the monster that I was, I repeatedly tried and failed to kill myself. Eventually, starved and lying in the forest, I attacked a herd of deer. It was then I discovered that we did not need to drink the blood of humans to survive, and that living on the blood of animals could save us from being monsters. I traveled the world, eventually finding my true calling as a doctor. Over the course of time, I eventually turned Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett, all of whom were on the brink of death. Alice and Jasper joined us later."

"And Bella?" Charlie looked apprehensive as he asked. "You said you..._changed _them all at the brink of death. What happened to Bella?"

I looked to Edward. "Perhaps I'm not the right one to explain that."

**Edward**

"Well Charlie, I guess you now know that my relationship with Bella was far from normal." Charlie blanched again, but did not say a word. "She figured out what I was almost from the start, and though she would have been better off without me, she accepted me. I loved her more than anything, but I didn't want her hurt. But she was not willing to allow me to leave, which made it easy for me to stay."

_Bella is insane, _thought Charlie, for once agreeing with me. I kept myself from chuckling as I continued.

"There were many..._incidences, _that put her in danger because of me." I winced at the thoughts raced to Charlie's head. Bella's 'fall' in Pheonix, her disappearing to find me in Volterra, Jacob, terribly injured. "Yet she refused to leave me, and that leads us to the wedding."Charlie winced uncomfortably. I looked to Carlisle. He cleared his throat.

"Now Charlie, it is impossible for two vampires to have a child, as our bodies cannot undergo change. However, with Bella being human..."Carlisle trailed off his sentence as Charlie's face turned a brilliant shade of tomato red. Carlisle made his tone even more professional. "Bella's pregnancy was something that none of us had even thought possible. It was also not an easy one. Nessie grew at an alarming rate, which was too fast for Bella's body to handle. We were able to somewhat stabilize her as the delivery grew near, but things did not work out the way we had planned."

"Dad, I am sure that you don't want to know the details, but Nessie's delivery left me nearly dead, I think I was actually gone for a short time." She reached for Charlie's hand. "Edward had to change me. Its what I wanted Dad, and the only way for me to still exist."

"_It was the only way?_" Charlie's eyes locked with mine. Charlie's voice had taken up an odd tone. I tried in vain to sort out his fuzzy thoughts.

"The only way to save both Nessie and Bella." I replied, wary.

"Alright, just hold up a second." Charlie's voice was raising a few levels. Not. Good.

"You expect me to believe all of this?" Charlie rounded on all of us in turn, but finding that we didn't 'crack', he turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle, I really didn't expect this from you. I thought we respected each other. But I guess I shouldn't assume." He stood up.

"Hold on a moment Charlie," chirped Alice, unfazed as ever. "What if we could prove it to you?"

A vision flashed into her head, and it looked like this would work. For now at least.

Charlie cracked. I could tell that he was curious at the very least, and wanted to see how much truth there was to our "story".

I heard Emmett chuckling outside. "Would you like a demonstration?" Charlie looked wary, but agreed.

"Not in the house!" yelled Esme.

"But we're moving anyway!" whined Emmett, "It'll be much more impressive inside!"

"Emmett McCarty Cullen!"

"Fine, fine." I chuckled at his thoughts. If there was one thing Emmett was afraid of, it was Esme's wrath.

"Lets take this outside, shall we?" Carlisle opened the door for Charlie and we all filed out.

~o~O~o~

**Carlisle**

"Charlie? Charlie?"

"_Dad!_"

"Whoa. He looks like he is gonna pass out, or puke. Whichever one happens first I guess."

"Emmett!"

"Carlisle I think you better get over here..."

I pushed through my children till I reached Charlie, who was rooted to the spot, his heart rate considerably faster than normal.

"Charlie?" I asked, gently shaking his shoulder a bit. He looked at me, his gaze alarmingly disoriented. "Do you need to sit down?" He shook his head mutely. "Are you alright?" He let out a deep breath.

"Yeah. I'm OK, I think." Charlie's voice was a good deal weaker then usual, but his heart rate had come back down to normal.

"You know, when he first broke that rock over there, I thought: steroids." Emmett guffawed loudly. "But when _Alice_ broke the rock...and that running..." He turned to look at me.

"I just got myself into a heck of a lot of crap didn't I?"

And with that, the tension dissolved into laughter. I pulled Esme close to me, relieved, and saw Edward doing the same to Bella. She looked happier than I had seen her in weeks. She hated the fact that she was forced to keep things from Charlie, especially when he was so close. Now, all of the lying, the hiding, the patchy explanations, where required no longer, and we had a rare chance to be free from the binds we had in our everyday lives.

The sun poked its head from behind the clouds once more, just as a light drizzle began.

Today had the making of a beautiful day.

* * *

><p><strong>I am truly hoping that some of you people whose eyes happen to wander across these words find the kindness in your souls and leave a meager review. Or multiple. I'm OK with that. :)<br>**

**Please! Please! Please! I beseech you from the bottom of my heart!  
><strong>

**Now- Review!  
><strong>


End file.
